Talk:Something Old/@comment-86.145.223.55-20130507105839
Here's my opinion, and please note in advanced I don't ship T/R or B/R. I watch the show and think of its strength - which is friendships. The Something Old in this Episode is two companants each which are significant and linked. 1. The locket, I sense the locket may be something Robin might have got from her mother. (Something that is never said but I sense since she's wearing it when she is a 'boy'. It's symbolism to her is a form of love which is why she wants it back. However by digging up the Park she is digging up the Present to reach to Past. As a result everything lush and green and beautiful - the illusion of happiness she's presenting herself with Barney is being overturned and seemingly more ugly, cold, barren and bleak. Remember when Robin told the story of How She Met Her Imaginary Kids how she met their dad - which was Barney we saw lots of evidence that she has grown to like children and we saw how for all his insecurities Barney would love a kid - originally Robin had to keep slapping him when he seemed overjoyed when she thought she was pregnant. This is obviously a factor that weighs on Robin's mind, she worries she can't provide for Barney this point and with his charm comes his childish behaviour - lazer tag is no exception here which might make it hard to explain to him or gain the emotional suport she will require.(Slight sidetrack I sense that maybe Lily has the locket - we've established that Lily liked to steal things in her 20s in this episode, something she would have been prior to marrying Marshell in the early seasons. backed up by her hair in the picture for Something New). 2. The chair, Ted sees the chair as something to cling to, he's scared that if Lily and Marshell move away he wont have anywhere, this is his Something Old, his friendship, something he's desperate to maintain - he sees them as his rocks and his support especially with the woman he can't get out of his head - Robin about to get married. However seeing them willing to keep it if only for a while with him suggests that he accepts his friendship is still there and is touched. But his relationship with Robin is also like the chair, its battered, its bruised, he can maintain a friendship with her but there is still the chemistry leaking (like the beans in the chair), that he would rather cling to rather than ruin her happiness. Remember a few episodes back when he warned Barney about how he treats Robin - this is a sign that he cares what happens to her, and may well be why he becomes her Best Man at the wedding. But Ted also made a leap in this episode about the Past with the Chair and the Triangle, a sign he has to move on. We've seen Robin become vunrable in this episode and hold his hand - a sign that perhaps whilst he is ready to move forward, he isn't sure how, Robin is afraid and this brings them together for a moment. I think that at the opening of the next episode we return to this moment Robin and Ted are close and she's about to ask him to kiss her or what to do, but he decides to be a better man and not hurt his friends (Robin and Barney) and pulls away. He tells Robin she should be with Barney and that they're made for each other. Robin goes back to talk to Lily, she needs some help needing a woman's perspective. Lily comforts her but then Robin notices the Locket, accusing Lily of stealing from her, we see a flashback of how Robin discussed with Lily the locket in the past, and a younger Lily (who we've established like stealing) goes and retrieves the locket herself. Back to present Robin demands to know if there is anything else Lily has been hiding from her, an uncomfortable Marshell (who was watching the whole time) caves and mentions about why Ted broke up with Victoria. I'm also thinking that when they are at the wedding we start with the line: 'Kids I keep telling you this you should never invite an ex to your wedding.' Barney finds out Ted still has feelings for Robin but he chose not to act on them; at the same moment that Ted has noticed the bass player is packing up (the Mother), someone he's met at different intervals of the wedding and bonded with, but not acted on anything since he's deep in thought. Ted tells Barney that he did still care for Robin and something nearly happened but he didn't go ahead with anything; and a bust up ensues in which Ted's arm gets broken and he is forced out into the rain for not being a 'True Bro' and the . The rain falls down making the scene seem sad and Ted feels hopeless, still hoping that Robin and Barney will be happy; and then a taxi pulls up, and the bass player comes back through the rain to comfort him. Something that will bring them together. We already know that it will not be a smooth wedding, but Robin and Barney will get married but they might find out they are better as friends. Maybe in the end they seperate and become friends again, Robin goes traveling to find herself and to focus on her career (her excuse) and Barney becomes the next PlayBoy Mansion King; but the group reforms as friends which is a strength that binds them all together as a group of four close friends who could 'make their bar anywhere'.